dreamzoofandomcom-20200216-history
Decorations
Decorations are items that let animals pay more coins. Some cost coins, cash and hearts. For example, the Standing Stones will let Endangered Animals pay 30% more coins, but it costs 50 cash, so the player must spend his cash wisely. Decorations with a * means it's a limited edition. Miscellaneous Decorations * Candy Shop * Kiosk * Cotton Candy Cart * Balloon Cart * Toy Workshop * Cocoa Shop * Pretzel Cart * Ranger Station * Bird House * Info Desk * Gift Shop * Ice Cream Shop * Floral Patch * Fish Fountain * Playground * Hot Dog Cart * Floral Fountain * Fortune Telling Machine * Market * Coffee Shop * Bread Shop * Penny Press * Photo Booth * The Manger * Wreath and Candles * Father's Day Tribute Statue* * London Eye* * Animal Blimp* * Mount Rushmore* Paths * Dirt Road * Dirt Fenced Road * Cobble Road * Cobble Fenced Road * Holiday Path * Stone Road * Stone Fenced Road * Gravel Road * Gravel Fenced Road * Dark Fence * Dark Fence 2 * Brick Road * Light Fence * Light Fence 2 * Dinosaur Fence Plains Decorations * Clear Meadow * Tribal Shields * Sunning Rock * Painted Relics * Poppies * Tree of Life * Bone Zone * Leafy Spot * Watering Hole * Resting Place * Flowery Shade * Vista Point * Baobab Tree * Scrubland * Grass Expanse * Peaceful Thicket * Ancient Sculpture Winter Decorations * Light Snowfall * Elf House * Wreath * Snow Sled * Medium Trees * Stocking * Fresh Snowfall * North Pole * Small Tree * Decorated Tree * Gingerbread House * Candy Canes * Ice Rink * Snowman * Holiday Pines * Holly Sticks * Bronze Angel * Gingerbread Trees * Mistletoe * Poinsettia Flowers Insect Decorations * American Flag * Fallen Log * Liberty Bell Africa Decorations * Coffee Tree * African Hut * Tribal Masks * African Drums Asia Decorations * Lotus Pond * Japanese Resthouse * Merlion Fountain * Terracota Army Australia Decorations * Lonely Tree * Cactus Patch * Ayers Rock Endangered Decorations * Peaceful Stream * Observation Tower * Standing Stones * Red Maple Tree Rainforest Decorations * Mossy Patch * Stone Ground * Abandoned Hut * Crumbling Column * Rain Lilies * Jungle Temple * Lost Idol * Headhunter Shrine * Ancient Skeleton * Blossoming Glen * Overgrown Ruins * Abandoned Aqueducts * Hanging Vines * Muddy Undergrowth * Rainforest Floor * Rain Garden Mythical Decorations * Wizard Staff * Fairy Pond * Freaky Leafy * Plump Bark * Risen Grove * Gargoyle * Crystal Stone Prairie Decorations * Prairie Ranch * Windmills * Prairie Outhouse * Lost Cart * Log Cabin * Pioneer Wagon * Old Barn * Flower Greenhouse * Harvest Haystack Desert Decorations * Sand * Pharaoh * Dry Gulch * Lost Monument * Mini Arch * Great Pyramid * Dry Skeleton * Desert Foliage * Death Gully * Sandstone Arch * Deadwood Grove * Refreshing Oasis * Golden Guardian * Prickly Pears * Sandy Flats * More Sand * Sphinx Marsh Decorations * Puddle * Fishing Spot * Small Dock * Reedy Bank * Shady Bank * Tiny Spring * Swampy Creek * Bayou * Still Water * Lily Lake * Wetland Sanctuary * Mud-bottom Pond * Landmark Cypress * Swamp Castle * Happy Bridge Dinosaur Decorations * Spore Ferns * Containment Trap * Egg Incubator * DNA Extraction Center * Large Floodlight * Triassic Trees * Exploration Camp * Cretaceous Garden * Egg Hatchery * Helicopter Landing Pad * Dino Watchtower * Central Floodlights * Jurassic Jungle * Dino Observation Lounge * Crashed Helicopter Forest Decorations * Forest Floor * Thick Bamboo * Mossy Stump * Cedar Stump * Redcaps * Hill of Ants * Busy Beehive * Stone Relic * Lumber Axe * Hiding Place * Wishing Well * Amber Tree * Lone Pine * Pine Thicket * Peaceful Glade * Leafy Vale * Sunny Clearing * Mighty Oak * Sylvan Waterfall * Peaceful Clearing Extinct Decorations * Archaeological Dig * Extinct Tree * Hot Springs * Fossil Bones * Petrified Wood * Extinct Oak Aviary Decorations * Bird-Watch Tower * Roosting Tree * Aviary Playground * Fancy Fountain * Cherry Blossom * Aviary Nest * Aviary Greenhouse * Perching Rocks * Seed Feeder Arctic Decorations * Snowy Shrub * Ice Cave * Primrose * Arctic Willow * Mr. Frost and Mrs. Frost * Cozy Igloo * Ice Sculpture * Snow * Douglas Firs * Icy Patch * Mammoth Bones * Windy Ridge * Frosty Hillside * Iceberg * Spring Thaw * More Snow * Frozen Shipwreck * Ice Fortress Mountain Decorations * Morning Daisies * Mountain Nest * Flat Spot * Mossy Rock * Twin Pines * Rock Group * Skytooth Tower * Crystal Ridge * Outcropping * Hemlock * Mount Zoomore * Hidden Cave * Stony Ledge * Rocky Road * Crystal Mountain * Stonehead Jungle Decorations * Soft Ground * Quicksand * Soggy Patch * Ancient Stone Hand * Fairyhouse Mushrooms * Tree House * Mangrove * Tree Swing * Steamy Clearing * Quicksand Area * Rainbow Falls * Humid Thicket * Deep Wilds * Exotic Blooms * Jungle Clearing * Tropical Bridge Grassland Decorations * Grassy Space * Pointy Spears * Leafy Field * The King's Cave * Painted Stones * Worshiping Stones * Colorful Gems * Open Field * Ancient Masks * Spring Meadow * Shady Thicket * Peaceful Tent Tropical Decorations * Tropical Clearing * Missing Flight * Thicket of Palms * Bat Cave * Spacious Glade * Coconut Outpost * Hungry Plants * Fire Pit * Sunny Tree Line * Treasure Chest * Walk of Faith * Flowery Stretch Aquatic Decorations * Blue Sea Fan * Atlantis * Purple Sea Fan * Coral Patch * Coral Reef * Sunken Treasure * Giant Pearl * Lost Pirate Ship * Sunken Compass * Diver Suit * Sea Sponge * Atlantean Garden * Fish Egg Sanctuary * Davy Jones' Locker * Barnacle Stone * Sea Floor * Giant Snow Globe * Mini Stone Arch * Huge Lava Lamp * Underwater Cannon * Snail House * Sunken Jetski * Giant Rubber Ducky * Magic Sand Castle * Twisted Rock * Seaweed * Underwater Mountain * Sunken Metal Detector * Sea Anemone * Crashed Aircraft * Underwater Ruins * Underwater Sculpture Park * Mermaid Statue * Sunken Skeleton * Glowing Barrels * Message in a Bottle * Ancient Statue * Rusty Anchor * Crashed Submarine * Diver Equipment * Underwater Volcano * Glowing Bed Of Shells * Titanic Wreck * Sign Board * Yellow Sponge * No Fishing Sign * Kissing Goldfish * Underwater Cave * Green Algae * Extinct Plant * Fossil Rock * Yellow Algae * Purple Algae * Orange Algae * Red Algae * Twisted Rock * Snail House * Jack-O-Lantern * Pumpkin Patch * Blue Sponge * Pink Sponge * Green Sponge * Orange Sea Urchin * Blue Sea Urchin * Green Phytoplankton * Sunken Space Ship * Yellow Sea Urchin * Orange Phytoplankton * Blue Phytoplankton * Green Sea Urchin * Apollo Temple* * Coliseum* * Ancient Vase* * Dutchess Faberge* * Lady Faberge* * Rosebud Faberge* * Royal Faberge* * Watermill* * Trilobite in Amber* * Watermill* * Pineapple House* * Red Sponge* * Poseidon*